ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lepszy świat
Lepszy świat to jedenasty odcinek serii "Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja" i zarazem pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu serii. Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Streszczenie Hydraulicy i Ben 10.000 rozpoczynają projekt, który ma propagować i nieść pokój w całej galaktyce, ale początkowo ma zabezpieczyć Ziemię przed kolejnymi niespodziewanymi inwazjami. Tymczasem nadchodzi czas otworzenia pliku "R Z 010", który został wgrany do bazy danych Hydraulików wiele lat temu przez Vilgaxa. Fabuła Więzienie na skraju Wszechświata - ogromna stacja kosmiczna przetrzymująca najgorsze kosmiczne szumowiny, od bezwzględnych morderców, dyktatorów i innych złoczyńców. Cały obiekt zaopatrzony jest w system niezwykle zaawansowanej sztucznej inteligencji, która funkcjonuje jako jedna wspólna świadomość wszystkich mechanicznych strażników. Placówka ta nie posiada żadnych pracowników, obsługi ani kadr - więźniowie są zdani tylko na siebie. Nie ma reguł ani zasad dotyczących przebywania w obiekcie. Zamknięci w więzieniu kosmici muszą walczyć o przetrwanie. Jednym z najgorszych i najniebezpieczniejszych więźniów jest zamknięty dziewiętnaście lat temu okrutny Vilgax. Dzięki swojej sile, determinacji i powszechnie wzbudzanemu postrachowi, przestępca zdobył miano "Pana" całego więzienia. To on stał się tym, który osądzał innych i wydawał wyroki na kosmitach, którzy jakoś mu podpadli. Do "tronu" placówki było wielu pretendentów, jednak żaden nie zdołał przeżyć starcia z Vilgaxem. Sam Chimera Sui Generis budował swoje "więzienne imperium", by w końcu po kilku latach znaleźć najoperatywniejszy sposób na ucieczkę ze stacji. W końcu udało mu się oszukać system stacji i z pomocą swojego podwładnego - Psyphona - złamali kody bezpieczeństwa. Droga do wolności stała przed nimi otworem. Vilgax spojrzał na bezkresną przestrzeń i stanowczo wyznaczył priorytetowy cel, który obiorą po ucieczce - zniszczenie Bena Tennysona. Ziemia. Bellwood, rok 2032. Przez las strzelistych budynków przedzierają się dwa kosmiczne myśliwce. Za nimi szybuje większy statek, usiłujący pochwycić uciekające samoloty. Jeden z myśliwców wykonuje manewr i pojawia się za większm statkiem. Zaczyna go ostrzeliwać. Wtem ze statku wyskakuje wielki kosmita pokryty łuskami i przypominający dinozaura. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to kolejny napad, który zostanie udaremniony przez Gigantozaura. Obcy ląduje na kokpicie myśliwca, silnym ruchem wyrywa kabinę i wyjmuje kosmicznego pilota. Odbija się od maszyny, która zaczyna spadać w dół. Do akcji wkracza kolejny bohater - Gwendolyn otacza maszynę polem many i nie pozwala jej spaść na przechodniów poniżej. Wrogi myśliwiec zaczyna strzelać do Bena, robiąc przy tym wiele zniszczeń w mieście. Kevin, pilotujący odrzutowiec, zauważa zagrożenie i szybko informuje Hydraulików, by wysłali "Defensę". Na ulicach miasta, panikujący ludzie uciekają przed spadającym gruzem i innymi niebezpiecznymi obiektami. Nagle pojawia się grupa droidów, które dzielą się na dwie grupy: jedna z nich ewakuuje cywili z zagrożonego obszaru, a druga niszczy zagrażające życiu ludzi przedmioty i pomaga w obronie w postaciach kosmicznych wcieleń z Omnitrixa. To najnowszy projekt Hydraulików i Bena 10.000 - "Defensa", czyli program do obrony całej planety. Zrobotyzowani strażnicy Ziemi posiadają syntetyczne DNA, które skalibrowane jest z Omnitrixem, dlatego potrafią przekształcić się w dowolnego kosmitę z zegarka. Akcja w przestworzach szybko dobiega końca. Przestępcy zostali aresztowani i przetransportowani przez Hydraulików do aresztu, a Defensa zajęła się sprzątaniem zniszczeń. Bohaterowie wracają do Ziemskiej siedziby. Ben, Gwendolyn, Julia i Kevin dyskutują na temat działania Defensy. Ben cieszy się, że projekt obrony pokoju, który razem z naukowcami Hydraulików obmyślił, przynosi same sukcesy. Twierdzi, że niedługo będą gotowi rozpowszechnić Defensę na całą galaktykę. Kevin wtrąca, że musieliby znaleźć planetę znajdującą się mniej więcej w centrum galaktyki lub stworzyć sztuczną stację, która byłaby głównym centrum dowodzenia projektu. Julia popiera ideę Bena i mówi, że za miesiąc Defensa będzie niemalże gotowa do rozsiania jej po wszechświecie. Rozmawiając, bohaterowie przechodzili przez kolejne korytarze bazy. W jednym z laboratorium, które mijali dostrzegli Coopera, który pracował przy kliku maszynach na raz. Ben wszedł do pomieszczenia i gestem ręki poinformował przyjaciół, że dołączy do nich później. Cooper z entuzjazmem przywitał się z Tennysonem i zaczął obsesyjnie i uporczywie opowiadać mu o swoich nowych osiągnięciach i planach. Ben uspokoił go i zapytał o stan projektu Defensa, a także o jego kalibrację. Naukowiec opowiada mężczyźnie o najnowszej aktualizacji, która ostatecznie miała wyeliminować wszystkie błędy. Po niedługiej rozmowie, Ben przypomina Cooperowi o przyjęciu z okazji startu projektu pokojowego Defensa i wybiega z laboratorium. Podchodzi do wielkich drzwi umiejscowionych na końcu korytarza, otwiera je i wchodzi do pokoju z ogromnym urządzeniem do teleportacji. Aktywuje maszynę, a zielona wiązka światła przenosi go do miejsca wcześniej wyznaczonego przez komputer. Ben zjawia się w Bastionie, gdzie czeka na niego dziadek Max. Starzec wita się z wnukiem i stwierdza, że ma mu do przekazania ważne wieści. Oboje udają się w odosobnione miejsce. Gdy Max upewnia się, że nikogo obok nie ma, mówi Benowi, że nadszedł jego czas i postanawia odejść na emeryturę. Chłopak jest zdziwiony i pyta dlaczego to ukrywa przed innymi. Max odpowiada, że chce, żeby to była niespodzianka i kolejny powód do świętowania na zbliżającym się przyjęciu. Ben optymistycznie objął dziadka i razem wyszli z pokoju obserwacyjnego. Tymczasem, gdzieś w najodleglejszych zakątkach galaktyki, uciekinierzy Vilgax i Psyphon kradną wielki frachtowiec, wpierw mordując całą jego załogę. Na pokładzie Psyphon obiecująco powiadamia swojego pana, że niedługo otworzy się tunel czasoprzestrzenny, którym dostaną się do Układu Słonecznego. Jakiś czas później, impreza w Bastionie rozpoczyna się. Zaproszeni goście rozmawiają, degustują przysmaki i popijają drinki sporządzone w barze przez Julię. Kevin próbuje popisać się swoimi osiągnięciami przed grupką kolegów, jednak Gwen sarkastycznie upokarza go i prowokuje do pocałunku. Ben przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu, rozmawia z przyjaciółmi, aż w końcu ląduje przy barze. Tam rozpoczyna zalotną rozmowę ze swoją dziewczyną. Kiedy oboje chcą się pocałować, Max ogłasza toast i postanawia wygłosić przemówienie. Goście gromadzą się wokół Specjalisty, który uroczyście mówi, że jest bardzo dumny ze swoich wnuków i ich przyjaciół za ocalenie Ziemi po raz kolejny, a także za stworzenie programu propagującego pokój. Twierdzi, że właśnie do tego od lat dążyli Hydraulicy - chcieli nieść pokój całej galaktyce, a teraz jest to możliwe dzięki projektowi Defensa. Kończąc wypowiedź na temat rozpierającej go dumy, Max dodaje, że to najwyższy czas, by odejść z organizacji i odpocząć. Informacja szokuje zebranych gości, ale Specjalista Tennyson każe im się nie martwić, a bawić i świętować odniesione sukcesy. Po toaście, Max staje chwilowo w bezruchu, a jego oczy przebłyskują białym światłem. Starzec dyskretnie opuszcza bawiące się towarzystwo i wychodzi z głównej sali. Kierując się przez korytarze, dociera do pomieszczenia kontrolnego z głównym komputerem Bastionu i portalem czasoprzestrzennym. Zasiada w fotelu i powoli wystukuje tajemniczy algorytm na klawiaturze. Na ogromnym ekranie pojawia się nazwa pliku - "R Z 010". Wtem portal aktywuje się i zielona wiązka światła przekształca się w świetlistą spiralę. Ze smug jasności wyłania się mroczna postać, złowrogo uśmiechniętego Vilgaxa. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Ben wraz z Hydraulikami rozpoczyna projekt "Defensa", mający na celu niesienie i propagowanie pokoju na Ziemi, a później w całej galaktyce. *Vilgax oraz Psyphon uciekają z więzienia i dostają się na Bastion za sprawą kontrolowanego przez nich Maxa, który po dziewiętnastu latach w końcu aktywuje plik "R Z 010". *Vilgax i Psyphon debiutują. Postacie *Ben 10.000 *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julia Yamamoto *Statek *Hydraulicy **Max Tennyson **Tony Jones **Connor Bolt *Honorowi Herosi **Blaze **Rook Blonko **Książę Tual **Link **Nergia **Scott **Jake **Kai Green *Pomocnicy Hydraulików **Cooper Daniels **Manny Armstrong **Helen Wheels **Alan Albright *Drony Defensa (debiut) Wrogowie *Vilgax (debiut) *Psyphon (debiut) *Dwaj nieznani przestępcy (debiut) Kosmici *Gigantozaur Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja